The Giving Boy
by PureWaterLily
Summary: The boy gave him both his hands and both his feet. And the boy was happy.


Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend.

And everyday he and his friend would go explore the lands. They could climb the mountains and dive deep undersea. They would chase each other in tag. They would play hide-and-go-seek. They would gather befallen leaves and crown each other kings of the forest.

And at night, they would sit by a campfire and look at the stars. His friend loved him very much, and so he turned to him and said, "I want to go on even more adventures. Would you give me your company?"

And his words made the boy feel so ecstatic, he had to hide himself. From then on, the boy gave his friend his company. Together, they laughed and they played. And the boy was happy.

.

Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend dearly.

And everyday he and his friend would go on more and more adventures. But not every place was easy. And not every encounter was successful. His friend began to realize his own weakness. And so, his friend trained very hard, and the boy trained very hard alongside him.

And at night, they would lie exhausted on the bed of their hotel room. His friend loved him very much, and so he turned to him and said, "I want to know how I could get even stronger. Would you give me your advice?"

And his words made the boy feel so important, he had to restrain himself. From then on, the boy gave his friend his advice. Together, they worked and they toiled. And the boy was happy.

.

Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend with all his heart.

And everyday he and his friend would train harder and harder. But there was always someone stronger. And not every person was good. His friend began to realize the unfairness in the world. And so, his friend fought very hard, and the boy fought very hard alongside him.

And at night, they would flee in the rain with only the lamp posts to guide their way. His friend loved him very much, and so he turned to him and said, "I want to stop these people no matter what. Would you give me your strength?"

And his words made the boy feel so useful, he had to gather himself. From then on, the boy gave his friend his strength. Together, they armed and they battled. And the boy was happy.

.

Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend more than words can express.

And everyday he and his friend would struggle and fight. But the challenges proved never-ending. And not every battle left them unscathed. The boy began to realize the dangers around them. And so, the harder his friend pushed, and the harder the boy alongside him pulled.

And at night, the boy worked tirelessly to make sure his friend was safe and protected. His friend noticed this, and loving him very much, turned to him and said, "I want to prove to them that we can win. Would you give me your support?"

And his words made the boy feel so wanted, he had to silence himself. From then on, the boy gave his friend his support. Together, they burned and they bled. And the boy was happy.

.

Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend so much it hurt.

And everyday he followed his friend to the ends of the earth. But a war was raging. And they were caught in the crossfire. The boy began to realize his worst fears were coming true. And so, the faster his friend ran, and the more desperate the boy was to remain alongside him.

And at night, the boy would offer whatever he had left. He offered his body. He offered his life. His friend listened to his pleas, and loving him very much, turned away and said, "I want to do this alone."

And his words made the boy feel so helpless, he could no longer control himself. From then on, they were no longer together. From then on, the boy was no longer happy.

.

Once there was a boy, and he loved his friend. He loved his friend and wanted nothing more than for his friend to be happy.

Once there was a little girl, and to the boy, she held out her hands.

"I would very much like a gift," said the little girl. "Can you give me something?"

Before this little girl, the boy knelt down and said with a kind smile, "I gave away most of what I have. But if there remains something that you would like, it will be yours."

Now the little girl searched and saw the boy was indeed very broken down and weary. But to her delight, she saw something no one had yet taken.

"Would you give me your heart?" asked the little girl.

And the boy was surprised, but as promised, he carved open his chest and gave her his heart.

The little girl accepted the gift with joy and said she would protect it always.

The little girl wanted more, though, and asked if he would give her something else. The boy nodded, though he was not sure what else there was to give.

"Would you give me your pain?" asked the little girl.

And the boy was surprised, but he accepted her embrace and the warmth of her hug. The little girl held him tight and said it was okay to cry, she would cry with him too.

There was one last thing the little girl wanted, and she looked to see if it was okay. When he nodded once more, she mustered her courage.

"Would you give me your company?" asked the little girl.

Overwhelmed by her words, the boy took her hand in his. From then on, the boy gave her his company.

And the boy was happy once more.

.

 **A/N** : Okay, I'll crawl back under my rock now.


End file.
